Repercussion
by starrgirl22
Summary: "Can you see your daughter Detective, Williams?" came the unfamiliar voice on the other end. In a moment Danny's joy turned cold. He felt a shiver crawl up his back from the sinister voice's mention of his child. Danny began moving quickly towards Grace. Upon seeing her father's facial expression change she slowed and gave her father a puzzled look. "Who is this?"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was the first story I had an idea for clear back in Season 1. However it takes place during season 2 after Episode 15. You will see later which Season 1 episode inspired me. Good news! This is one story that I already have typed up so I should be pretty quick about posting. It just needs some editing. So let me know what you think. If you've read my profile page you know that I am a huge Danny and Grace fan. All of my stories are about them. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: Knock knock? Who's there? Boo. Boo who? Are you crying because you still don't own H50? Yes, I own nothing._

"I hate sand," Danny said breaking the silence of the car ride.

He and his partner Steve McGarrett were on their way to Grace's school to pick her up. The two men had hardly said two words to each other since they pulled out of Danny's parking spot at 5-0 headquarters. McGarrett, who, of course, was driving, glanced at the blonde man.

"What do you mean? What has sand ever done to you?"

Danny ran his hand through his hair pulling out a few small specks. He waved them in his partner's face.

"This is what I hate about sand. Grace and I were at the beach yesterday, mind you, yesterday afternoon. When we got home I spent 45 minutes in the shower trying to get it out of my hair." Danny's voice began to rise with every word he spoke. "45 minutes Steven, and I still have sand in my hair. Not to mention all the other places it manages to find its way into."

Steve glanced at the specks on Danny's finger. He then gave his partner a "you complain a lot" glance.

"Well you do have awfully thick hair so lots of places for it to get stuck."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Danny holding his hands up,

"Whose side are you on mine or the sand's?"

Steve shot Danny a "I can't believe you just said that" look.

"You do realize you just asked me to take sides between you and beach sand."

"Forget it Steve. I don't know why I even talk to you sometimes."

Steve was about to give a smart ass comeback, but decided against it. Besides they were pulling up to Grace's school and he didn't want to get Danny all riled up and embarrass her. Any other place and Steve would have had fun poking at Danny's complaints. In fact that's how he kept himself entertained on most of their car rides together.

Steve pulled up to the curb. A line of cars had already claimed spots closer to the school. The two men only saw adults standing outside the building waiting for the bell to dismiss their kids for the day.

Danny waited in the car with Steve.

"So," said Steve, "You get Grace for the whole week while Stan and Rachel are out of town?"

Danny nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have any special plans for you and Gracie?"

"Whatever she wants to do. It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

Steve saw a small smile form at the corners of the detective's mouth and decided against asking him what if his daughter suggested makeovers or painting nails. Steve suspected that he had let Grace paint his toenails before. That could be why he never wore sandals or flip flops.

Steve was glad Danny and Grace were going to get some quality time together. He had promised Danny that as long nothing major came up for the week he could be done with work for the day as soon as Grace was out of school. Today had been an exceptionally slow day. Steve had asked if he could come so he could see Grace, as well as getting out of doing anymore paper work. He thought he would invite the pair to his house for dinner. Steve knew he'd have a better chance at acceptance if he asked Danny with his daughter next him. Grace loved to go to his house. She loved the private beach area and didn't mind all the sand and the places it got into.

A loud bell sounded causing all adult eyes to turn to the large double doors which soon opened. Children came pouring out. Sounds of laughter and discussion of the day's lessons, teacher behaviors, and lunchroom food all came out in a blob of sound.

Danny got out of the car, and stood by the door looking for Grace in the sea of blue tops and khaki pants and skirts. His sharp eyes spotted her brunette pig tailed head. Danny took pride in his ability to put Grace's long hair neatly into pigtails (her favorite hair style) as well as her mother could.

Grace scanned the line of cars for her father's silver Camaro. She spotted him. His hand was raised in the air waving to her. Grace made her way slowly through the crowd to join him. As Danny started walking towards his daughter, looking forward to a big hug, he heard his phone ring. Danny answered without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Can you see your daughter Detective, Williams?" came the unfamiliar voice on the other end.

In a moment Danny's joy turned cold. He felt a shiver crawl up his back from the sinister voice's mention of his child. Danny began moving quickly towards Grace. Upon seeing her father's facial expression change she slowed and gave her father a puzzled look.

"Who is this?" Danny said into his phone, but all he heard was silence.

Danny glanced down at his phone seeing that the call had been disconnected. As he looked back up he saw the doors of a black SUV open. He saw his Grace grabbed around her middle and pulled into the strange vehicle. He saw his world coming to an end right before his eyes. But worst of all he heard his baby scream. It cut him straight through to his heart and made him feel colder. The door slammed shut cutting off Grace's voice. The next second tires squealed and pulled into traffic.

"DANNY!" came Steve's voice from the Camaro having witnessed Grace's abduction.

Danny ran back to the car and quickly climbed inside. Steve pulled recklessly out into traffic barely missing another vehicle. Both vehicles traveled at high speeds through the busy streets. Steve expertly swerved in and out of the lanes even daring to pull in front of oncoming traffic. The Camaro was catching up to the SUV, of course, not as quickly as either man wanted.

"Danny. . . does Grace have her phone in her backpack?" Steve yelled as he swerved quickly around a slower moving truck.

"Yes," said Danny remembering he had reminded her to make sure it was switched off while she was in class.

He was clutching the "Oh Shit" handle above the door as Steve swerved around the road.

"Call Kono or Chin and have them get locked onto the GPS in case we lose them."

"Dear God Steve don't loose them please I am begging you," Danny spluttered close to tears at the thought as he found the number and called. He quickly explained what had happened.

Chin and Kono both scrambled to get the GPS up and running. At that moment a large pick up truck with a double cab pulled right in front of them. Steve had to slam on his brakes and barely missed hitting it by inches.

"Damn it. No no no," yelled Danny his hands smacking the dashboard as they stopped and lost sight of the vehicle containing his daughter.

Steve honked his horn and the driver gave him a sheepish look before pulling into traffic going in the opposite direction. Neither Danny nor Steve could see the black SUV. Steve floored it.

"Boss what happened?" came a voice over the speaker phone.

"We lost the SUV. Damned truck. We need that GPS now Kono."

"I just need another minute."

"We don't have another minute! Grace doesn't have another minute!"

Steve and Danny were desperately searching the streets for any sign of the vehicle.

"Got it. I'm transferring the image to your phone."

In a few seconds a red dot appeared on the screen. Danny quickly read the street names around it. The car was no longer on the main road. Steve turned off the street.

"Steve . . . .STEVE! shouted Danny.

"WHAT" Steve shouted back.

"The red dot isn't moving. They've stopped."

If Steve could have made the car go faster he would have. They rounded a corned and saw the SUV about 50 yards up. Steve parked right behind it. Both men jumped out with guns drawn and ready to shoot out the back tires if it started to move. Nothing happened. They each went to one side and opened a back door. It was empty. No driver, no anybody, and no Grace.

Danny saw a lump of fabric discarded on the floor. It was Grace's backpack. The straps were torn like they had been cut. Danny knowing what he would find searched the small front pocket for Grace's cell. He held up the small device. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the smart phone in its green rubber case.

Danny suddenly felt nauseous. He pulled his head out of the SUV just in time to throw up the remnants of his lunch breaking his long streak of managing not to vomit. Steve hurried to the other side of the vehicle to assist his partner. He put a hand on Danny's back as he heaved. When there was nothing left to throw up Danny stood up and looked at Steve. Sweat poured down the detective's face and mixed with tears that fell from his green eyes.

"She's gone," Danny choked out.

A sob escaped his lips. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we're gonna find her. . . do you hear me. . . .I'll burn down the city if I have to. . . . .I don't care what it takes. We will get her back safe and alive."

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder offering what little comfort he could in this dark predicament.

_A/N: Not much humor in this story. The beginning of this chapter is pretty much it. Drama, danger, ass kicking, and a shoot out are all in store. Danny does not do enough ass kicking in the show. I know he wants to, but most of the time he has pretty good self control. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OOPS! I said in the last chapter that Danny's eyes were green and a guest reviewer corrected me. So I googled it and found not only that Scott Caan and I are the same height, but that he does indeed have blue eyes. They seemed green in S 2 Ep 15. Sorry for the mistake. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry to keep everyone in such suspense. I hate it when authors do that. (Slap on the hand to me.)_

_Disclaimer: Although Scott and I share the same height that is about it. I own nothing about him or H50. Anyway I couldn't own Scott because slavery is illegal. (Gee Starrgirl22 obsess much about Scott Caan?) YUP! I can't help it. Two week without the show has been driving me crazy!_

Grace had been so anxious for school to end she almost couldn't concentrate on her work. She hadn't spent an entire week with her father since they had all come to Hawaii.

Finally, the bell rang releasing her and the other children. She walked along the hall with the other students and out the front door. Grace moved to the side so she could get a good view of the parked cars, and not get trampled by her school mates. It only took a moment to spot the silver Camaro. A big smile came upon her face as she saw her father wave. She rejoined the crowd of bodies.

When Grace got to the bottom of the steps she saw her Danno put his phone to his ear. She saw his face make a complete one eighty. His happy expression disappearing. Grace was confused, but continued toward him. Her dad, who was already moving, picked up speed. She saw him take his phone away from his ear and look at it. At that same moment a door opened up next to her. Two large hands reached out picking her up and lifting her inside the vehicle. It all happened so fast. One moment she was on her way to her father, and the next pulled into a strange vehicle.

Grace had started screaming the second the hands had grabbed her. She was set down on a long seat inbetween two stranger. She tried to get up off the seat, but was pulled back down. A large hand covered her mouth cutting off her scream. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her in place as the SUV peeled out into the street.

"Shut up you little brat," came a mean rough voice, "or I'll put your lights out."

He shook her a bit for emphasis. Grace looked up at the man who had pulled her into this car. Her large brown eyes full of fear. She gave him a quick nod. The hand pulled away, but the arm around her shoulders kept her firmly planted on the seat.

Grace saw that the other man next to her was holding something in his hand. Grace watched him bring the object up to her face and tie it around her eyes. All she could see was a bit of light coming in around the edges of the dark fabric. She heard the sound of duct tape being pulled from a roll. Her heart sank as she recalled the familiar sound from not long ago. The same had been used to confine her to a chair inside a storage unit. She then felt its sticky side wrap around her wrists, binding them together. More tape sound and then her ankles received the same.

Grace was still wearing her back pack. She heard the sound of her fabric straps being cut. A hand pushed her forward a bit so that her bag could be taken from behind. Grace thought she heard a zipper open and close but she wasn't sure. What she didn't see was one of the men pulling out her cell phone, giving a nod to his colleague, putting it back and dropping the bag on the floor.

At this point Grace couldn't stop herself from crying. She wanted her Danno. She knew he had seen her grabbed. She thought back to seeing him only minutes earlier. The horrified look on his face as she was pulled inside the vehicle was etched into her memory. He would come after her. Her Danno would rescue her.

As if to confirm her thoughts Grace heard the other man next to her say, "They're coming up behind us. We've got maybe 90 seconds before they cut us off."

"Just stick to the plan," the rough voice said.

Grace wasn't sure what the "plan" was, but she was relieved to hear the word "they". It meant that Danno wasn't alone. Uncle Steve was probably with him although she had only seen Danno at her school. She hoped they would catch up soon and get her out of here. The car suddenly made a hard turn. The force of it caused Grace to be pushed against the man who had grabbed her. The car continued at high speeds and took several more turns. It suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Had Danno stopped the SUV? Was he coming to pull her out now? She heard a door open.

"DANNO!" she screamed hoping that he was nearby to hear her.

"I told you to keep quiet!" the man who had grabbed her shouted in her face. Grace felt his hand grab her cheeks squeezing them between a finger and thumb.

"Let's go," a new voice said.

The man released Grace's face and lifter her off the seat. She felt herself being handed to someone else. Her small body was thrown over a strange shoulder. She was too scared to cry out. If no one was nearby these men might hurt her for it.

"Put her in the trunk."

Whoever was holding Grace began moving.

"Hey. . .what the. . . .you didn't tell us-"

"Shut up!"

It was the same voice that kept telling Grace to be quiet. The voice that had spoken before had sound shocked, maybe even a bit scared. Grace didn't have time to try and figure this out. She felt herself being laid onto a hard surface. With a slam, Grace heard the trunk close. She could no longer see any lights around the edges of her blindfold. She was in the dark. She heard two engines starting and wondered how many people had been apart of this. The car took off as quickly as the SUV had not long ago. She put her hands out to keep herself from slamming into the back of the car.

"Daddy," Grace tearfully whispered as any hope she had of her Danno coming to rescue her vanished.

Grace wasn't sure how long she was in the trunk of the car. She was so frightened and she couldn't stop from shaking despite the hot temperature. She had cried so much that the fabric around her face had become damp.

Grace felt the car slow, take one more turn and then come to a complete stop. Grace didn't want those men to take her anywhere, but it was too warm in the trunk. She knew if she wanted to get out she would need to cooperate.

The trunk opened. Grace first felt a rush of cool air. It was still warm outside, but the temperature difference made the outside air refreshingly cold. She saw a bit of light around the edges of the blindfold. Grace braced herself to be lifted again, but nothing happened. Instead she felt a hand on the side of her face. It wasn't a mean gesture. It gently wiped some sweat away.

"HURRY IT UP!" came a voice that Grace recognized all too well.

She felt herself being picked up and carried again. It was, however, different. This man was being careful. He hadn't thrown her roughly over his shoulder, but cradled her in his arms almost in a way that her father would have done.

"I want my daddy," she whispered.

The answer she received was a quiet and mild shushing. Grace saw the bits of light dim as well as feeling the sun no longer against her skin. Voices echoed all around her indicating that she was no longer outside.

"Take her in there."

It was that voice again. At least this time it wasn't yelling. The man continued walking and a few moments later Grace felt herself set down on something hard and wooden.

"I am so sorry about this," the kinder voice said to her "Just stay here and behave. Don't take off your blindfold-"

Grace realized she could take it down with her hands bound in front of her. She had been so terrified that it hadn't crossed her mind.

"And stay quiet. They'll gag you if you make any noise. . . . this should all be over soon."

All Grace heard after he finished was the sound of footsteps on concrete and a door closing. A moment later some kind of lock clicked.

It was a little cooler in this new place than it had been in the trunk of the car, but not by much. The temperature and being tied up in a dark place brought back some memories from not long ago. She didn't want to remember that terrible afternoon when Rick McGuire, her father's old partner and training officer, had come to her tennis lesson and told her that Danno was in the hospital. However her father had found her when that had happened and she was confident that he would find her again.

_A/N: I actually wrote out a flashback from the episode mentioned above that was supposed to take place after this chapter. However, it turned out to be a lot longer that I had thought so I will be posting it as its own story after this one. It is not as dark as this story and took away from the main plot. As you can tell I will be refering to S 2 Ep 15 quite a bit in this story as it takes place not long after those events._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just couldn't wait. I have to do another chapter tonight. Please review. By the way I've been meaning to say thanks to everyone who has followed this and my other story, and especially to those who have marked me as a favorite author. Thank you thank you thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. What, no smart assed remark about me not owning H50? Must be writer's block._

Grace had complete faith in her father. He had found and rescued her once, and she was confident he could do it again.

Grace's was startled as the door opened and slammed against the wall. The kidnappers hadn't left her alone for long. She heard several sets of footsteps coming towards her. She sensed that there were two people, one on either side of her. There was a third too, but his steps were further away.

The men had said nothing since they entered; Grace suddenly heard the one farther away talk. His voice sent chills up her spine. It was the one who had grabbed her and said he would hurt her if she screamed.

It sounded like he had said "Detective Williams". He must be on a phone with her Danno. Grace decided to chance calling out to him.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

She managed to get the whole word out before a hand came over and covered her mouth.

"Keep that little brat quiet." Grace heard the mean voice say.

Grace listened to the man return to his conversation with her father. He paused after only speaking two words and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Very well," the voice said breaking the silence on this end of the conversation.

His steps came closer to her. Grace wiggled trying to break free, but the hand stayed firmly over her mouth. It didn't move until Grace saw the third shadow come up next to her. "Say hi to Daddy," the mean voice said. The hand pulled away.

"DADDY?" screamed Grace again.

Her heart beat with relief as she heard him say her name.

"GRACE. . . baby are you okay. . . have they hurt you at all?"

"No," she answered.

Her response answered both questions.

"Do you know where you are baby?"

Grace was about to answer, but the hand returned to her mouth preventing it.

"Alright Detective this is what I want. . . ."

Grace heard the man make his demands, gave Danny 2 hours, and ended the call. The hand once again pulled free from her mouth. With no warning at all she felt another hand slap her face. Her cheek felt the pain first and then burned a few seconds later. Again the man pinched her cheeks together roughly with his thumb and a finger.

"Maybe next time you will listen when you are told to keep quiet."

He pushed her face away as he released her. Grace heard the footsteps leave the room, the door close, and the lock click. She was once again alone.

Danny sat in his office. His elbows were propped up on the desk, and his face buried in his hands. Steve had ordered him into there. He, Kono, and Chin were trying to get any kind of a lead on who had taken his daughter and where they might be keeping her.

Danny knew he had enemies. Anyone who he or his team had arrested could be a suspect. The team was running information on all of their latest cases starting with the most recent. 5-0 had been up and running for over a year and a half. They had worked a lot of cases and had pissed off quite a few people. Without more information to narrow down the suspect list Danny felt all efforts were going to be hopeless.

The sound of his phone ringing filled the walls of the headquarters. Danny jumped out of his seat and ran out of his office to where his phone was already on the Smart Table. Steve held up a hand, palm facing him indicating he wanted Danny to wait. Danny balled up his fists in frustration. It seemed to take forever for Chin to be ready, but finally Steve gave him the signal to answer the phone. With shaky fingers Danny pushed the green button.

"Hello?" he said, "Grace?"

"Not quite," came the voice from the other side.

Danny recognized it at the voice he had heard earlier on his phone at Grace's school.

"Where is my daughter you rotten scum sucking son of a bitch?. . . I swear if you hurt her I will kill you."

Danny recognized the last few words of his threat as being similar to what he told Rick Peterson when he had kidnapped Grace. Danny couldn't believe this was happening again. Grace had been through enough.

"You are in no position to be making threats Detective Williams. Don't forget I have your daughter."

The man paused. Danny thought he heard a child's voice call for him in the background.

"Grace. . . baby is that you?"

The voice didn't answer. In fact he didn't hear anything for a few moments.

"HELLO?!" Danny yelled into the phone fearing he would be cut off.

"Now, Detective." The voice was back.

"Listen, I want to talk to my kid. I need to hear she's alright." There was a pause.

"Very well. . . say hi to daddy."

The next voice he heard was Grace's.

"DADDY!" The voice sounded terrified.

"GRACE. . . baby are you okay. . . have they hurt you at all?"

"No," she answered.

"Do you know where you are baby?"

Danny listened for an answer. None came.

"Grace talk to me," he begged.

The man then proceeded to make his demands. He told Danny that he wanted the taped conversations between Stan Edwards and Bruce Hoffman. He was given a time limit and then the line was dead.

"Did you trace it?" Steve asked looking at Chin.

The older man shook his head.

"These guys know what they are doing," Kono added knowing a call that lasted as long as that one had should have easily been traced.

Six eyes all looked to Danny. He sat staring at his cell phone. His strong hands were gripping the edge of the table.

"Danny?" Steve said cautiously touching the man's shoulder.

"I know who has Grace," he whispered not looking up.

"What?" came three shocked voices.

"I know who took her," he said louder.

Danny looked up at his team. They no longer saw the expression of a helpless father. It was replaced with a look of determination. Danny had a sudden burst of energy. This is what they needed.

Danny then proceeded to tell them about the tapes Stan had recorded of his conversations with Bruce Hoffman, the housing commissioner, and how that had been the reason for Grace and Rachel being car jacked, their house broken into, and Danny being scared out of five years of his life. His team was finding out that they hadn't been told the entire story of that day.

Steve and Danny were already heading toward the door as the detective finished his story.

"I want to know where Hoffman is," Steve ordered, "as soon as you know call us."

Chin and Kono got to work while Danny and Steve ran out to the Camaro.

_A/N: And the plot thickens. . . Kay I want to know if anyone saw this coming. But don't be fooled my wonderful readers there is still more to come. And I do not condone children being hit. That was a really hard part to write, but it will make later events much more exciting. When I promised ass kicking I swear I was not talking about Grace. Sorry to anyone who might be offended. Just imagine how Danny is going to feel when he finds out. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Happy Daylight Savings Day. Don't forget to set your clocks back unless you live in a place that doesn't do that like Arizona. I love my phone because it automatically does that. So I am using my extra hour to work on this story. On a personal note my baby is in her walker and she is waving her arms and laughing. OMG she is cute. So if I was in Danny's position I would be rearing for some major ass kicking. Warning one heavy swear word ahead._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even one Scott Caan chest hair. Still obsessing._

It didn't take Chin and Kono long to find out that Bruce Hoffman was in his office working. Steve drove Danny's car as fast as he could heading towards the building the housing commissioner worked in. Steve glanced at his partner every so often as they drove. Danny was angry and getting angrier by the minute. If he was a cartoon character his whole head would be tomato red, or be in the shape of a boiling teapot. Steve looked at his GPS and saw they were only a few minutes away.

"Hey," Steve said.

"WHAT!" Danny barked unintentionally unleashing some of his anger on his partner.

Danny quickly got control and apologized.

"Listen I know your pissed Danny and you have every right to be, but remember that we need Hoffman alive. He won't be able to tell us where Gracie is if you kill him . . . . or beat him unconscious."

Steve put in that last part knowing it would be just as important as not killing him. Danny nodded in agreement as they pulled into the parking lot. The two men entered the building. A few people backed out of Danny's way. He may have been short, but he carried a presence and expression that told passersby to either get out of my way or else.

Danny and Steve rode up in the elevator and got out on the correct floor. Danny spotted the door right away. He half ran half jogged to the office and entered. A half surprised secretary looked up at the detective. First thing she saw was his badge clipped to the top of his dress pants. Steve entered not far behind.

"I need to see Bruce Hoffman now," said Danny in a voice that told the 25 year old that he was not fooling around.

The poor woman couldn't speak due to the shock of their entrance and her confusion as to why they wanted to see her boss. All she could do was point to the door behind her. The two men went around the desk, opened the door forcefully, entered, and slammed it back into place.

Bruce Hoffman was hunched over a pile of papers on his desk. He looked up startled as the two men burst into his office.

"What is the. . . ." He stopped cold recognizing Detective Williams at once.

The terror he had felt during their first encounter reared its ugly head immediately. Danny saw the look on the man's terrified face.

"You remember me. . . . .good!"

Danny hadn't stopped moving toward him since he had entered the room. As he said the word good Danny grabbed the commissioner by his shirt collar, pulled him up out of the leather chair, and drew back his fist. Hoffman shut his eyes and braced himself for the blow. CRACK, right on the man's jaw. The man's lip began to bleed and he groaned with pain. CRACK, a punch to his nose. Danny punched his face several more times.

"Danny," came Steve's voice as well as a hand on his shoulder.

Steve figured his partner had forgotten about their conversation in the car. The detective had. The moment he saw Hoffman he wanted to cause him pain. He wanted the man to hurt as much as he was hurting now.

Danny released the half conscious man and he fell with a plop into his chair. Blood dripped from his mouth and was gushing from his broken nose. Danny moved around to the other side of the desk and grabbed Kleenex from a box on the corner. He wiped the blood off his knuckles before tossing a few to the bleeding man.

"Alright you greedy asshole, I am only going to ask you this once. . . .where the hell is my daughter?"

The man looked confused.

"I. . .don't. . . . .I don't know what you mean," he stammered.

Hoffman knew as he said it this it was the wrong answer even if it had been the truth. Danny didn't think it was possible, but the man's words made him angrier than he could ever remember. Steve pictured Danny crawling over the desk and putting his hands around the man's throat. Steve's hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could put anything into action.

Quickly, McGarrett started talking.

"Look, I know that you hired two men to carjack Stan Edwards. Only they car jacked his wife and step daughter instead. Then they broke into the Edwards' home. They were looking for recordings of conversations between the two of you . . . And this afternoon Grace Williams, Edwards' step daughter, was abducted from her school. You ordered all of that to happen."

"No you don't understand I didn't order that girl to be kidnapped."

The man's voice quivered with fear. He looked at McGarrett's hand. It seemed to be the only thing keeping his partner from kicking his ass again. Danny pointed his finger at the shaking commissioner.

"Listen to me, there were only 3 people who knew about those tapes. Me, you, and Stan Edwards. . . and I really don't think that Stan is behind this."

"Please let me explain there was a fourth."

At first Danny thought he was talking about the men he had hired for the car jacking, but the commissioner continued.

"It wasn't me that kept raising up the price on those building permits. I was on the payroll of another guy. He was paying me to keep the price high. He was the one calling the shots and paying me good money for it. He knew how much Edwards was worth and he wanted Edwards to pay top dollar. I was just following orders."

Danny wasn't surprised to find out that the commissioner was letting someone decisions. A housing commissioner had an important job. There was lots of money to be gotten if he made deals with the right people. Hoffman had ordered a car jacking it wasn't a wonder that he was involved with other illegal activities.

"Give us a name and where we can find him," Steve said.

"Greyson, Richard Greyson. When I found out about the tapes I told him about his about it. I told him that if I went down I was going to take him with me. He ordered me to get them back. So that's when. . . . you know a year ago"

Danny nodded and Steve pulled out his phone to get Kono to run background on Richard Greyson.

"After it all went south he disappeared. He knew if those tapes surfaced we both would go to jail. So he disappeared and left me to take the fall. For weeks I expected cops to come and break down my door, but they didn't."

"How did he know that I had the recordings? Did you tell him?"

Hoffan nodded.

"Right before he disappeared."

Danny was about to yell at the man for not telling him about the accomplice in the restaurant kitchen, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding his daughter.

"Where can we find Greyson?" Danny asked in a calm but threatening voice.

The detective had put his hands flat together and was pointing them at Hoffman. The sudden change in tone took the commissioner off guard. He had expected to be yelled at again which is why he regretted the answer he had.

"I don't know I swear. . . I haven't seen him since he disappeared a year ago."

The man cringed away expecting a beating for his answer. Danny just stood there glaring at him.

"Danny, we got something," Steve said pulling his phone away from his face, "Greyson used to own a string of warehouses by the waterfront. They haven't been used since he disappeared. The city was in the process of repossessing the land for unpaid taxes."

He then put the phone back to his ear.

"Kono send HPD out here to pick up Hoffman."

"And just to make sure you will still be here. . ." Danny said taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Danny tugged open a desk drawer to make sure it wouldn't come all the way out. He put one end around Hoffman's wrist and the other he secured to the drawer handle. Hoffman wouldn't be able to leave without taking the whole desk with him. The partners turned to leave.

"Edwards will be charged too, won't he?" came the cowardly question.

Danny turned back turned back to give him one final glare.

"We'll see," Danny responded.

Danny turned to follow Steve out of the office. As he had thought earlier nothing else mattered right now except finding Grace.

_A/N: And the plot thickens even more. My goodness if this plot gets any thicker it will turn into Pea Soup. By the way "Richard Greyson" is an original character from inside the deep darkness of my imagination. So no need to go back and try to find him on the show. More to come soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I thought about breaking up this up into multiple chapters, but couldn't do it. Thanks again for everyone who has read this._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I was going to say not even an Alex O'Loughlin chest hair, but he doesn't have any. Anybody else think he waxes?_

Grace wasn't sure how long she sat alone in the room. Had she been in there for two hours? She wasn't sure. She heard once again the door unlocking, opening, someone entering, and the door closing again. It was different. The sounds she heard were softer than last time. Grace wanted to ask who was there, but she was afraid it would be the man with the angry voice. The one who had slapped her for calling out for her Danno while he had been on the phone. Her face was still sore.

"Don't be afraid," came the voice of the person who had taken her out of the trunk.

Relief washed over Grace even though he was still part of the group that had kidnapped her. He was the only one who had shown her any kindness. Grace felt a hand on her knee.

"I am so sorry. . . .when he hired me to drive he said we were going to pick up a package. If I had known you were the package I never would have gotten involved. But don't worry I am going to get you out of here and back to your father."

If Grace hadn't been tied up she would have hugged the stranger. She was going to see her Danno soon. Her fear turned to excitement. She felt him start to pull at the tape on her hands.

Suddenly the door swung open. Grace heard shouts and the gentle hands were no longer trying to free her. She felt rough hands push the tape back against her skin. She thought she could hear someone being hit. Suddenly the door closed. All Grace could hear were muffled shouts. A few moments later she heard a gun shot. The sound echoed through the hollow space.

Grace bit her lip trying hard not to cry out. She was sad for the man who tried to help her. It was because of her that he had been shot. She could feel fresh tears as she thought about her Danno. He had to be looking for her. She silently pleaded with him to hurry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH555555555555555555555555 5555555555555550000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The Five-0 team pulled up to the gates that led into the long line of warehouses. There were 7 of them all together. In between the first and third one was a building about a third of the size. It, like the others, except the first building, were pushed up against the chain link fence.

From the locked gates the team couldn't see any vehicles. They pulled out their infrared imaging system and got it hooked up. It didn't take long to see that the third building had heat signatures. The team could make out the red human shaped blobs. It looked as though the blobs were in two rooms that were right next to each other. Most of the blobs were in a larger room and two were in a smaller room next to it. It looked like one of the blobs was sitting on something and the other kneeling in front of it. It was obvious that the sitting blob was much smaller than the kneeling one. Suddenly it looked like there was panic in the larger room. The red blobs started to move quicker. At first the team was worried they'd tripped some kind of alarm system until they saw the blobs moving into the smaller room. They grabbed the blob that was in front of the sitting blob punched him a few times and pulled him out. The sitting blob was alone. Danny focused on the sitting blob.

"That's got to be Grace," he said pointing to the screen.

He along with his team wondered why one of the men had been with Grace and why he had been suddenly pulled away from her. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun shot ringing in the air. They looked back at the monitor. One of the blobs lay on the floor. They knew it wouldn't be long before his heat signature was gone.

The team knew they had to hurry. They didn't have much time before Danny's next phone call and had just witnessed them killing one of their own. It was apparent that the kidnappers probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Grace if Danny didn't cooperate. They quickly gained access to the blue prints of the buildings inside the gate. Being as it was in the process of being repossessed, they had no trouble getting into the records. There was a window in the room Grace was being held in that led outside. What luck!

"Bout time we caught a break," Danny grumbled.

The team then armed themselves and put on their Kevlar vests. They used bolt cutters to cut the lock on the gate and moved in. There was quite a bit of space between them and the first building. The team quickly made their way over with guns drawn and ready. Flattening themselves against it, Chin cautiously looked around the corner and signaled that it was clear. The second shorter building was about 15 yards away and was their next stopping point. Quietly they went around the front of that building.

There was an alley way between the second and third building. There was only one way in or out of this alley. One end was blocked by the chain linked fence. The cutters had been discarded after the gate was opened. They made their way to the window. Danny, Steve, Chin, and Kono flattened themselves against the side of the building. Danny cautiously looked in the window.

"Grace," he whispered with some relief.

Danny could see that she was alone, however he could only see her back.

"Alright, I'll go in and get her," Steve whispered as he looked up at the window.

"I'm coming with you," Danny whispered back.

Steve shook his head. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Steve's this black glove covered it.

"If we make too much noise they could hear us. Now quit arguing and help me get this window open."

Danny reluctantly nodded and Steve released his mouth. He and Steve looked at the window and quickly assessed how to open it. The whole team prayed that the window would open silently. It did. All showed relief. They didn't want to startled Grace and have her cry out. A noise from her would probably signal her kidnappers that something was wrong.

Danny and Chin boosted Steve up onto the window sill. The navy seal carefully swung his body around and quietly set his feet on the floor. Steve looked away from his anxious partner's face as he turned and walked towards Grace. This was probably the most important mission he would ever take part in. No room for mistakes. If things went wrong Steve knew if the kidnappers didn't kill him then Danny certainly would.

Steve was sorry for what he had to do now, but he couldn't risk Grace crying out when he announced his presence. When he was in reach of the young girl he slipped his hand around to the front of her head covering her mouth. He felt Grace jump from the sudden gesture. She was startled because she hadn't heard anyone approach her. Grace automatically tried to wiggle out of the strange grasp. She felt a second hand grasp her shoulder and warm breath next to her ear.

"Gracie. . .It's Steve."

Grace stopped squirming immediately.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to be quiet. . . you can't say anything."

Grace nodded indicating that she understood, and Steve released her mouth. Grace wanted to ask if her Danno was nearby, but she had promised not say anything. Steve worked at the blindfold first. He untied the tight knot and pulled the dark colored bandana away. He moved around to her front and knelt down. His hands started cutting the tape that held her feet together. Grace watched the top of his head while he worked.

Loud noises from the other room made Steve stop cold. Grace froze. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at the door. Danny, Chin, and Kono all pointed their guns towards the door knowing they wouldn't be able to fire until Steve got Grace out of the way. Steve waited a few seconds all the while forming a plan in his head on what he would do if someone came through the door. He would pull Grace to the floor giving the rest of the team clear shots. Steve would have to protect her from flying bullets with his own body.

After a few silent moments he felt the danger had passed and he finished cutting the tape on Grace's feet then moved to her hands. The seal suddenly had feelings of déjà vu. He had cut the tape away from Gracie when he and Danny had rescued her from the storage locker Rick Peterson had put her in. Grace's hands were finally free. Steve looked up at her face and got a good look at the bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek. He put his hand to the side of her face being careful not to touch the purple area.

"Did they hit you?" Steve asked.

He tried to keep his tone gentle but Grace could hear some anger in his voice. The little girl nodded. As furious as it made him, he had a job to do. He picked Grace up. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck. He put one arm across her back and clutched her shoulder. The other he placed under the upper part of her legs.

Grace, figuring it was okay to whisper to him now that she was so close, asked in a voice that Steve could tell was on the verge of tears.

"Where's Danno?"

"Right out the window. . . .turn around."

Grace shifted herself around and saw her father outside. He holstered his gun and stretched out his arms willing Steve to go faster so he could feel her warm body against his. Steve passed the small girl through the window to her father. Danny wrapped his strong arms around her torso. He let out a long drawn out breath signifying his relief. Grace hid her face in his shoulder and put her arms around his neck now. Grace's feet dangled in mid air. Danny's rested a hand on the back of her head. He then put his face next to hers kissing her on the temple.

Their reunion was short lived. The door swung open suddenly as it had earlier. Steve turned and saw a familiar man standing in the doorway. Steve recognized the driver of the truck that had cut off him and Danny that afternoon causing them to lose Grace. It took the thug only a few seconds to sound the alarm. The kidnapper reached behind his back, but McGarrett was quicker. He shot the man dead. His limp body slumped in the door frame. There were others behind him, but they soon scattered upon seeing how quickly their friend had gone down. Steve took the opportunity to climb out the window as well. As his feet hit the ground he could see that the team was already running.

Danny had turned and run with Grace the second the door had come open. Chin and Kono followed with ready weapons watching for any threat to the running detective or his daughter. All could hear yelling and scrambling coming from inside. It didn't take long for all of the men involved to start piling out of the building. All of them had weapons. Danny ducked for cover behind metal barrels with Grace as the shooting started. Chin and Kono took cover behind another set that was close by Danny's spot. Danny could feel Grace shaking in his arms.

"Where's Steve?" Danny called.

As if to answer Danny's question Steve came flying over the barrels and somersaulted to the ground. He quickly scrambled to Danny's side. The team could then hear bullets slamming into the barrels that protected them. Thank heavens they didn't penetrate. All knew that their first priority was to get Grace to safety. Danny tried to put Grace in between himself and Steve so he could draw his weapon and help.

"Don't let go of me Daddy," Grace sobbed onto his shoulder refusing to let go of him.

Danny didn't have the heart to ignore her plea and force her.

"Danny. . . ."Steve said as he quickly popped up to take a shot and then hurried back down, "If we covered you do you think you could make a run for it with Grace and get her to the Camaro."

Danny looked down at his frightened daughter and then up at his Camaro parked behind the fence. He could see it from where they were. The first warehouse was just over 15 yards away. He could be around its corner and out of the gunfire in less than a minute. "Yeah," he breathed I can make it. Steve then heard the sound of Velcro pulling apart.

"Danny what the hell are you doing he?!" the seal yelled.

"Hey hey hey language Steven," Danny said pointing his head in the direction of his daughter.

Steve couldn't believe Danny was trying to take off his bullet proof vest while bullets were flying everywhere.

"I want to put it on Grace," he said struggling because he was still holding onto his daughter.

"You'll need it. . . .she can wear mine. . . . .Chin, Kono see if you can get a count and positions on the kidnappers."

The cousins nodded and took turns peering out being careful not to get into a steady pattern.

Grace still didn't want to let go of Danny.

"Monkey, we need to put this on you and we can't like this."

Danny felt Grace's grip loosen, but not come completely away. Steve pulled his vest over his head while Danny reached up and unclamped Grace's nine year old grasp. Danny set her on the dirt and got his first good look at Grace's bruised face. He placed a hand on the side that wasn't bruised. Danny fought back the profanity that he wanted to use to describe the son of a bitch who had done this. Besides he coulnd't get after Steve for cursing within earshot of Grace and then turn around and do it himself. Steve pulled the vest over her head. Each man took a side and velcroed it back together. They adjusted the vest to its smallest size even still it was too big for her.

Danny crouched down taking Grace once again in his arms and waited for Steve's signal. Chin and Kono gave Steve and Danny an account of their attackers' positions and numbers. The remaining team members each picked a target. Steve gave the signal that they would all start firing on the silent count of the 3. Danny's heart pounded as he watched McGarrett's fingers count down. He stood up and bolted while Chin, Kono, and Steve began firing.

Danny quickly slipped around the corner of the other building away from the gun fire. In mid run he shifted Grace so he could maximize his speed. With several quick movements, he lifter her body up throwing her over his shoulder. He was now doing a fireman's carry. No way would he have carried her like this if he was also dodging bullets. Danny was able to pump his free arm as he ran. The other steadied his daughter as she bounced along. Grace realized it was the second time she had been carried this way. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the ride to be over. The pair could hear the shouts in the background diminishing as a the gun fire continued.

Danny approached the gate, pushed it opened, and reached into his pocket for his keys. He clicked his keyless remote unlocking the car.

"Get in Grace. Go go go," he said to Grace setting her on her feet.

A nearby gunshot froze father and daughter in their tracks. Danny grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her next to his body. He crouched down over her protecting her as best he could. Danny turned around and saw Richard Greyson about 10 feet away from the gate pointing a gun in their direction. Danny started to move Grace behind him.

"Uh uh," came the criminal's voice.

The man shook his head wanting to keep his gun pointed at the little girl. Greyson slowly walked towards them.

"Looks like your little operation failed," he said in a sinister voice, "Throw your gun off to the side."

Danny slowly did as he was told.

"Now the three of us are going to go for a little ride to go get those tapes."

Grace turned her head around and looked at the owner of the mean voice that had yelled at her. This same man was the one who had slapped her earlier. She was sure of it. Grace remembered that he was also the one who had grabbed her back at school. She had gotten a good look before she was blindfolded.

Danny took one arm away from his daughter and held it up in a stopping signal. "Listen I'll go with you ok. . . .You don't need to take my daughter too. . . .I'll do what you say. . . I swear."

Greyson laughed at Danny's pleas. The man was no fool. He knew full well he could control Danny Williams as long as he held his daughter hostage.

Danny in his peripheral vision could see a figure moving around the closest building and coming stealthily towards them. Danny focused his eyes on the gun so the man wouldn't suspect. He then put the hand he had held out in front of him on Grace's head. He turned it slowly towards his chest. If Grace saw Steve her small eyes could betray his position to Greyson. Steve, having given his vest to Grace, was unprotected. Danny had to stall the kidnapper some how.

"Why. . .why do all this?" asked Danny. "I mean. . . I've had those recordings for over a year. I haven't shown them to anybody, I haven't talked to anybody about them. . . .until today. You must have known Hoffman wasn't in jail. . .so I want to know why."

"It's because you're a cop and sooner or later you would have turned those tapes into the proper authorities!" the man yelled, "Enough of this put the kid in the back seat and you get in on the driver's side!" Danny slowly, still facing his daughter's kidnapper, pulled Grace around the front of the car and started backing up towards the door.

Steve jumped on the man from behind. Danny purposely fell over backwards pulling Grace down with him. The man accidentally shot off his gun. Danny rolled over putting himself on top of his daughter protecting her. Steve knocked Greyson to the ground and heard the gun go off. He saw Danny and Grace fall. Steve grabbed the hand with the gun and smashed it into the ground. The criminal cried out as the gun escaped his grasp.

Steve put his feet on the ground and pulled himself into a half crouch over the man. He flipped him over. The criminal looked up at the seal's most dangerous angry face, and knew he was in for it. Steve wasn't sure, but assumed that he was the one who had hit Grace. If nothing else if he hadn't he had condoned whoever did.

"So you like to hit little girls do you?" Steve spat out at the man.

He pulled his large fist back and punched the man square in the mouth.

"Doesn't feel so go does it?"

Steve hit him a few more times thinking of Grace's bruised face as he did as well as the look of terror he had seen on her face as she was pulled into the SUV earlier today. Steve pulled back after a moment. He didn't want to knock the man unconscious before Danny got to have a chance at him. Steve pulled out his cuffs and cuffed one of his hands to the chain link fence. He then hurried over to Danny who still lay over his daughter in a protective position.

"Danny," Steve said laying a hand on his shoulder. Danny turned around and looked up into his partner's face.

"What took you so long?" came the smart ass question from the New Jersey native.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that the pair had not been hit by the stray bullet and helped Grace and Danny to their feet. The detective looked at the man handcuffed to the fence. He and Steve shared an understanding glance as Grace wrapped her arms around Danny's waist. Danny looked down at his daughter.

"Monkey, I want you to go with Uncle Steve for a minute, okay."

Danny could feel her head shaking again his vest. Danny quickly thought up a plan to get her out of sight so she didn't see her father giving a cuffed suspect the beating of his life.

"Well you see monkey we need to get you out of this vest now that there are no more guns. . . .How 'bout if Steve takes you to the back of Uncle Chin's car and you can help him pull it off?"

Grace, still hesitant, released her grip on Danny, and Steve bent down to pick her up.

As soon as they were out of sight Danny turned and walked slowly towards Greyson. The man's face was already bloody. He raised a hand to protect his face at Danny stopped next to him. Danny threw a punch right into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He watched as the man struggled for a breath repositioning his free hand. Danny then went for the face now that it was unprotected. It felt like Steve had broken the man's nose already. Danny focused on that area making it worse. The angry father's punches came twice as hard as the seal's had. He, like Steve, was also thinking about Grace's bruise. When he was done he got right up in the man's face.

"For your information I am the authorities and I had no intention of ever releasing those recordings as long as Hoffman promised to back off of my family. . . now you're the reason both of you will be spending a good portion of the rest of your lives in jail."

He pushed the man away from him and jogged toward the black Tranverse. The back was up and Grace was sitting just inside with her legs dangled over the bumper. The vest was off. She smiled when she saw her Danno.

Danny sat down next to her. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to examine her bruise more closely.

"Does it hurt baby?" he asked.

"A little," Grace answered.

"We'll get you an ice pack. That should help it feel better." Danny assured her.

He then pulled her onto his lap and into a hug. Steve decided to let father and daughter have a few moments. He made his way over to Greyson and called Kono and Chin on the radio for an update.

Danny held onto Grace for a long time. He leaned down and kissed her several times on the top and side of her head. Grace snuggled into his chest. Danny couldn't stop the two rogue tears from rolling down his cheeks, but he was able to wipe them away before Grace could see.

Grace mumbled something into his chest.

"Huh? . . .What did you say?" he asked pulling his daughter back slightly.

She lifted her head to face him.

"I knew you would come for me," she said confidently. Her faith in him brought more tears to his eyes and this time Grace saw them.

"I will always come for you, monkey, always."

_A/N: Another one down, and I am starting on my next round. First, the flashback that I took out of this story. I have my next idea waiting to be written down, but don't know if I will finish it before December. I've put Danny and Grace through so much that I think they need a little bit of Holiday Cheer. However, I get ticked off every year as it seems that retailers seem to start showcasing Christmas Décor earlier and earlier. Keep it up and they will be setting up for the Christmas the day after said holiday. For me, I make it a point every year to not even think about it until the Thanksgiving Turkey is digesting in my tummy. Needless to say you won't be seeing anything Christmasy from me until after Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading my story and my rant._


End file.
